


One Wish

by VampirePaladin



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi is given the chance to make one wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/gifts).



> Down, I read your letter and felt drawn to write this when you said you liked crossovers, AUs and fusions.

The rain was pouring down. Umi ran, her boots beating the pavement beneath her. Her bag was in one hand. She found herself very glad that she still had the jacket of her school uniform on. It would be embarrassing if people could see through her shirt as it became saturated to the point of no return. Ahead of her was a shelter at the bus station. Her pace slowed down and she stopped when she was out of the rain. It was not like it would make any difference anymore. She was drenched from head to foot, water dripping out of her blue hair.

Now that she was out of the rain she could feel something. Even though she did not have her magic on Earth, she still had the skills she had gained in Cephiro. There was a filling in the pit of her stomach. It was the kind of sensation she would get in Cephiro when someone was watching her. She did not make any sudden movements. Instead she tried to casually survey her surroundings. There was no one there but the occasional car driving by, everyone and everything was smart and keeping out of the rain.

“Just show yourself already,” she cried out in frustration.

“Not many normal girls can sense me,” a voice said in her head.

There was a bench next to her in the bus stop shelter. Out from the shadows beneath it came a white creature. Color wise it reminded her of Makona. It had the same white, pink and red. That was where the similarities ended. Makona was fluffy like a marshmallow. This creature was long like a ferret.

“What are you?”

“My name is Kyubey. I can grant any one wish for you.”

“Any wish?” The idea of wishes becoming reality was not foreign to her. After all, hadn’t Cephiro worked like that?

“Yes, the sky’s the limit.”

Umi felt her thoughts go all over the place. If she could make one wish… any wish. There were so many things she could do. Even as the ideas raced through her mind she knew that there was really only one thing. Cephiro. Their second parting with that land had been happier than the first, but all three of them still missed the friends they had made in their two visits.

“What is the catch?”

“You will become a magical girl.”

“A magical girl? Who or what would I have to fight?” Umi hadn’t asked enough questions when she became a Magic Knight. She was not an idiot. There was no way she was going to make the same mistake twice and let a tragedy like that repeat.

“You would fight witches. They threaten people with their despair.”

Umi closed her eyes for a moment as she mentally composed what she wanted to say. Umi opened her eyes and said, “alright, I know what I want to wish for.”

“You sound like you already knew what you wanted. I am ready to grant whatever you wish.”

“I wish that Hikaru, Fuu and myself could travel between Earth and Cephiro whenever we wanted to.”

“Alright, it shall be granted.”

She felt a pain in her chest. Kyubey’s long ears reached forward, extending almost like a toy. They went into her. Umi did not know what he was doing but it hurt so much more than anything she had ever experienced. What she could not have known was that the pain was the small creature ripping the soul out of her body and putting it inside of an egg shaped gem.

When it was all over she felt herself sitting on the ground, her back against the shelter’s wall and a blue gem grasped into her hand.

 

Umi’s Soul Gem lit the way inside of the witch’s barrier. She slipped around familiars that were still being formed. The longer she could save her energy the better. If she could manage it she would wait until she found the Witch in question before transforming.

She felt something brush against her arm. She jumped a good foot into the air. With only a thought she transformed. Her Soul Gem became an ornament on her glove. She spun around and had her rapier in hand.

Umi was face to face with a stuffed animal. It was a bear in specific. The thing was sort of cute until she saw the plastic jointed too many legs, the papercut out wings and the teeth made of small multi-colored lights, like what you would see on a Christmas tree.

With an easy movement she pierced the familiar, killing it instantly. That one died in an explosion of pink stuffing. Other familiars noticed her and started to move toward the blue clad girl. Umi ran full speed, further into the labyrinth. She trusted herself to find her target. The girl used the minimum amount of magic and effort that was needed, only taking out familiars that directly threatened her.

It took awhile but she found the witch. It had a body that was like white porcelain and the joints had ball joins, even the ones that don’t have ball joints in a normal human like doll. The thing was naked except for a pair of shoes, one was a mary-jane and the other was a red pump. Crayons were the only thing she could compare its hands too. The worst part was the eyes. Instead of anything normal, the witch had marbles instead.

She dashed forward, not giving it time to push itself up from its play. With her sword she began to chip away at it. The flesh was hard and she could only scratch it. One large hand came down on where she was standing. Umi did not seem to move, but suddenly she was gone and standing just off to the side. Her wish had given her teleportation abilities. She kept on attacking with the sword, teleporting whenever the witch was about to strike her. Umi was getting angry and frustrated that her sword could do nothing.

“Augh! Water Dragon!” The dragon made of water spilt out of her hands and rushed at the witch, seriously injuring it.

Her blue eyes widened. She could not help but smile. Umi had just been frustrated when she cried out the name of the spell. It had never occurred to her that she could use the magic she learned in Cephiro as a magical girl.

“You are in for it now, witch. I have my magic back and you don’t stand a chance,” she spoke with a cocky smile and renewed her onslaught, now confident in her impeding victory.

 

Umi was collapsed on the ground. Some of her hair was a charred black color. Her magical girl clothing was torn and damaged. The sword lay on the floor next to her in multiple parts. It took an almost unfathomable amount of effort to lift her hand and look at her Soul Gem. It had grown so dark. Considering how she felt, it could not be good.

“Fuu, I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ll be able to see you and Ferio get married,” she softly apologized.

She convulsed as pain shot through her body. A crack formed in the glove jewel.

“You lasted a long time, Umi.”

“Kyubey, what is happening to me?”

“You used up too much magical power. Your Soul Gem will break and a Grief Seed will come out. You are becoming a witch.”

“A witch, huh? What about my wish? Will Fuu and Hikaru still be able to go to Cephiro.”

“Yes.”

“Good, I can live with that,” Umi said with a smile.

Her Soul Gem broke and Umi Ryuuzaki was no more.


End file.
